A Year After a Year in the Life
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: The Gilmore girls attempt to tackle the next chapter of their lives with a few bumps along the way. Takes place after Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life, hence the title. Follows everyone, but mainly L/L, R/J, and some R/L. Warning: vague mention of abortion, but (spoiler alert kind of) abortion is not actually a plot line in this story.


Author's note: This is unedited & I own nothing.

Picks up after the end of GG:AYITL.

Warnings: Spoilers ahead. Also, minor mention of abortion at the end based on ASP saying in an interview that Rory would consider all of her options, but (spoiler alert) abortion will not be a plot line in this story.

* * *

Lorelai was running. She can't remember the last time she ran like this, like her life depended on it. In fact, she doesn't think she's ever run like this. Running is not one of her pastimes. But here she is. Running like an idiot to her house from the town square where she just sat on the gazebo steps with her only daughter who had just confessed that she was pregnant. Woah.

After Luke and Lorelai's spontaneous middle of the night nuptials, Rory and Lorelai had opted to pull an all nighter. Luke called them crazy, gave Lorelai a kiss, and headed home to get some rest before their official wedding.

Much like her feet, Lorelai's mind was racing a mile a minute. She replayed the moment over and over again in her head.

 _"Mom."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I'm pregnant."_

Lorelai ran to their house, through the front door and up the stairs. She burst through the door to their bedroom where Luke was sleeping. Out of breath she ran to the side of the bed.

"Luke... Luke, wake up." she shook him vigorously.

"Geez. Lorelai... What the-"

"Rory's pregnant." she blurted out before Luke even had a chance to get out of bed.

"What?" he stumbled out of bed unsure of whether or not he had heard her correctly.

"She's pregnant. She just told me..." She was still breathing heavily. She put a hand to her chest as she heaved up and down. "...and I think I'm having a heart attack," she continued.

Luke paused and looked down as though he was thinking of a plan... "I'm gonna kill him," was his reply.

"Kill who?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean 'kill who?!' I'm going to kill whoever did this to her."

"You and I both know it takes two to...you know..." she gestured vaguely. She couldn't even find the correct words or hand gestures, a former strength of hers. "It's Logan's," was all she could say.

"Log- I'm gonna kill him!" Luke shouted. He wasn't helping.

"Luke... " she pleaded. Her face fell.

He looked up at her and took a deep breath. "OK, I know, ok. " He pulled her into a hug and she dropped her head into his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It was just so shocking, you know? She just said matter of factly 'Mom, I'm pregnant.'"

They pulled away "And what did you say?" he asked.

"Let's just say Joan Crawford is about to win mother of the year compared to me."

"What happened?"

"Lots of pausing... I asked who the father was... and then I just kind of... walked away?"

"You walked away?!"

"I know, I know..." she burried her face in her hands.

"Lorelai..."

"It's just, her life was supposed to be different than mine... I wanted more for her... and now... " she trailed off.

"It will be different. She doesn't have to do this on her own like you had to. She has us."

"I know," she paused. "I was so horrible. It was like she was sixteen and I was my mother. I just didn't know what to say. I told her I couldn't talk about it. God, she must be freaking out and I just left her there."

"So let's go back and talk to her." he said.

She looked up and smiled. They were a team now.

She started to head out the door when she turned back around and looked at him, pausing, "The thing is. I think I really am ok with this," she admitted. "I mean the thought of being called grandma freaks me out to no end, but a baby? What could be bad about that?" she smiled. He smiled back. For a moment both of them selfishly realized that this baby could help them deal with the emotions they were feeling last Winter when they contemplated having a child of their own.

Luke got dressed and they headed out the door hand in hand.

They walked into the diner to find Rory drinking a cup of coffee at a table, trying to stay awake. She was looking down but Lorelai could tell her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Lorelai felt like the worst mother in the world and was about to say something when...

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Luke screamed.

"Luke!" Lorelai quickly scolded. She was shocked by his reaction to seeing Rory for the first time since the news. Rory snapped her head up, wide eyed and a bit scared. She was so tired and dazed that she hadn't even noticed them walk in.

"COFFEE?!" Luke yelled. "YOU CAN'T BE DRINKING THIS IN YOUR CONDITION."

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Luke, calm down. It's decaf," Rory replied.

"Oh." he said quietly, his eyes shifting gaze to his shoes.

They were all silent for a moment. Tears began to fill in Lorelai's eyes.

"I'm so sorry kid," she said walking over and sitting next to Rory. She couldn't get the words out fast enough, "I'm sleep deprived and I was shocked and my reaction was less than stellar, but I just want you to know that I've calmed down and I'm happy for you and I can help you and we will figure this out because-"

"Mom," she stopped her. "It's ok."

They hugged.

"Are you scared?" Lorelai said as she pulled away.

"A little." Rory replied.

Rory was quiet. The silence urged Lorelai to fill it again. "I remember how scared I was before you were born, but everything finds a way of working itself out. I mean look at how things have turned out thus far... that has to be a sign for-"

"Mom." she interuppted again, "I just, I have to consider all of my options.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't have a job."

"You have a book."

"Only three chapters... "

"Still."

"I don't have any money."

"We can help," Luke chimed in.

"I'm just... I'm not sure what I want to do yet, you know... if I want to keep it."

"Oh..." Lorelai's stomach dropped for the second time today. "Ok," she said slowly. Lorelai tried to hide her sadness. Of course this was Rory's choice but in the past hour she had gone from completely freaked out about the possibility of a grandchild to already figuring out said grandchild's future job. _First female President of the United States, thank you very much._ She looked up at Luke.

He reached out and put his hands on both of their shoulders. "Rory... your mom and I are here for you whatever you decide."

"I know." she responded. "Thank you. Look, you guys are getting married in a few hours. I want you to focus on that. Please just try to forget about this for now so you can enjoy your big day! She said. "I'm going to go upstairs and rest for a little bit before I head home to get dressed."

"Ok." Lorelai said and she watched Rory disappear up the stairs.

"I'm worried about her" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked. "She seems fine."

"Exactly. The Rory I know would never be this calm about the whole situation. There would be pro/con lists..."

"Relax. She's just tired. So are you. Neither of you are thinking clearly and she doesn't want you to be so distracted today of all days."

"Maybe you're right."

"You guys will talk again. Don't worry." he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's go get married... again."


End file.
